1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe-clip, comprising an annular clip body having on its inner side a lining of an elastomeric material and having both of its ends bent into flanges which are to be pulled together by means of a fastening screw, one of said flanges having an outwardly opening slot for receiving the shank of the fastening screw, whereas an auxiliary flange comprising the nut for the fastening screw is provided at and normally engages that side of the second flange that is turned away from the first flange, said auxiliary flange cooperating with the lining on the inner side of the clip body in such a way that it may bend away from said second flange through a certain angle about an axis that is located adjacent the transition between the annular clip body and the second flange so as to cause the fastening screw, that is threaded through a slot-like opening in the second flange into the nut, to tilt outwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a pipe-clip is known from EP-A-0188649. Such pipe-clips are tightened, from a spread-open state, around the pipe to be fastened. When moving the flanges together the fastening screw, which has been initially screwed through the second flange into the nut of the auxiliary flange, will at first--under the pressure of the first flange onto the head of the screw--tilt outwardly and then--after the first flange has passed--tilt back resiliently and engage with its shank into the slot of the first flange.
With the pipe-clip according to EP-A-0188649 the auxiliary flange is formed of metal and provided with a hooked lip, that extends through an opening in the respective end of the annular clip body and is pressed against the inner side of the annular clip body due to the resilience of the lining. When applying the clip body around a pipe to be fastened the lip may, against the resilience of the lining, turn inwardly which allows the auxiliary flange with the fastening screw premounted therein to turn away from the second flange under the pressure of the first flange. As soon as the fastening screw is free to tilt back, the resilience of the lining will cause the lip and therefore the auxiliary flange with the fastening screw mounted therein to turn back into the fastening position.